The WeddingPlanner
by selzilla
Summary: A small insight of what Alice was thinking when she witnessed the proposal and offered to plan the wedding. : Team Alice, FTW!


**Title: The Wedding-Planner.  
**

**Author: **SheepishDevil. 

**Rating: **T

**Disclaimer: **If I owned any, and I mean _any _of the characters in the fic, I wouldn't be here. If I owned any of the Cullen boys, I'd be _occupado_. If I owned Alice, I'd still be busy: SHOPPING! If I owned Rose, I'd have her check my car, and then shopping!! So, basically my point would be that I cannot take any credit whatsoever for these characters. I can fully acclaim the plot though, guess why? 'Cause it's mine!

**Summary: **A small insight of what Alice was thinking when she witnessed the proposal and offered to plan the wedding. 

**A/N: **Read and Review! It's your reviews that keep me writing. Constructive criticism appreciated. 

* * *

I stop dead in my tracks, letting the half-dead, massacred animal fall. I quickly seat myself near the stump of a tree, and allow the vision to play in my head. I see broken bits, Edward and Bella. I quickly become worried, and for good reasons too. There is something unholy just waiting to happen, the root cause for us to schedule such an untimely hunting trip. Bella, despite her bravery, is prone to life-threatening idiocy. It will be no wonder if she has managed to acquire her newest injury, even with Edward watching. What if it is that 'thing' that had eluded my vision previously? Edward and Bella alone may not be enough to fight 'it' off.

"Alice?" It was Jasper, worried. He's always concerned, the over-protective fool. He forgets that I'm a vampire too, and have been _much_ before he has. I can fend for myself. I turn to him, smiling ever so slightly. "Yes Jazz, love?"

"You're not hunting." He states.

"No," I smile_. _

"Is something the matter?" He asks. His voice is laced with concern.

I feel my face harden a little, lose its carefree-ness and become serious. "I was having a vision, about Bella and Ed, it got me worried."

His eyes become anxious, "What did you see, love?"

"That's the thing, Jazz. I didn't see it too clearly, which is why I sat down and began checking. There's nothing now. But, you _know_, I've tuned my mind well enough to warn me if something _important_ happens…" I am edging near hysterics now. I hate not 'seeing' something. It bugs me, a lot. And now, if something important happens, in that half a second and I miss it, I will never be able to live it down. I do not need a premonition or vision to tell me that.

"Don't fret too much. Sit down, and check. Keep tabs on them, after you've satisfied yourself, when you know things are okay, finish your meal."

I nod, grimly and stare at the decomposing animal. I feel queasy. I turn to Jasper. He smiles and nods. Ease sweeps through my body. I am no longer jittery or queasy. I smile and peck him lightly on the cheek. "I love you, Jazz Hale."

He kisses me lightly, smiling onto my lips. "I love you, too."

I return to the tree stump, and try to re-play what I think I saw. It becomes clear now. Edward is kneeling on his knee. Bella looks like she is crying. Worry flows through me again, but I decide against bothering Jasper once more. He needs this trip more than anyone. I notice something in Ed's hand. It's a box. Realization flows through me. Now I know what the important incident is, Edward is proposing to Bella. I nearly squeal in happiness, but catch myself before anyone hears. I finally have a joyous purpose in life. A wedding to plan. I consider returning to my meal, but I had lost my thirst. I watch a bit more. Annoyance flows through me at this point. Edward is convincing Bella that they can get married in _Las Vegas! _How can anyone even _suggest _that? It is just not fair. This is my time to plan the wedding. We've had too many Rosalie weddings. This is Edward's moment and I have to be there for my brother, planning everything. I returned to the caribou. The only barely palatable animal found in this part of the forest. I felt Jasper looking at me through the corner of his eye, feeling my frustration and his relief. He must feel great confusion, due to the reason behind this annoyance. He will press me for details soon enough. I avoid his gaze.

Carlisle calls upon us all. It is time to return. It is near dawn. He says the werewolves will be arriving shortly, at the clearing. I scrunch my nose, at the thought. I think I see Rosalie do the same, while Emmett grins. I am frowning; my mind wanders back to the plans at Vegas. _They cannot do this to me, _I think. Carlisle estimates us to be home by noon. We begin to run. Of course, Carlisle is correct and we reach home at fifteen past noon. I am in a frigid mood, and not for the obvious reasons as to me being literally _cold._ It is also not the fact that I cannot _see _werewolves which bugs me, and disturbs my prediction of the result of the fight, though of course that is part of the reason. Edward glides down to greet us. He looks at me, I quickly change track of my thoughts and make it seem as if it is only the werewolves who are bugging me.

I whine, "It's so difficult not seeing them, I don't even know how well or how bad things are going to get, because I was never a stinking werewolf so I'll never see them in my visions!"

He fluidly wraps an arm around my shoulder and asks me to take 'deep breaths'. I oblige. I can make people happy why can't he? He frowns, confused. _Oops! _I think. He raises an eyebrow, waiting.

"I _think_" - I make a face at the use of the uncertain word - "that you're going to want to pack for cold weather, Edward. I can't see where you are exactly, because you're taking off with that _dog _this afternoon. But the storm that's coming seems particularly bad in that general area." I didn't want to tip him off. I focus my thought train to the fight.

Edward nods.

"It's going to snow on the mountains," I warn him.

"Eww snow," Bella mutters. She hates snow.

"Wear a jacket," I tell her. I think I sounded slightly unfriendly, I quickly turn away. I see Edward smiling knowingly. No point pretending, now. He knew what was crawling under my skin.

Edward leaves to gather camping gear, I follow a little while after, I plead mentally, _Can I please plan? Please?_ He ignores me. I humph mentally and think _Fine!_

He hands Bella the phone, and tells her to call Dog-face and confirm plans. She obliges. I listen for a moment. Dog isn't there. Instead his father answers. I turn my attention to Edward. I call his name in my mind, _Edward. _He turns his head lightly. We are quite used to having our private conversations. I assume my pleading stance, complete with the eyes. _Please, please, please? And don't ignore me. _He frowns, translating to _No!_

I ask, _Why not? It's really not fair you know. _He continues to frown. I whine and whimper, _Pleasseee? _

"Billy said to tell you 'Good Luck'" Bella tells us.

Edward turns away, and ends our conversation. "That was generous of him."

A plot whirrs inside my head, Bella won't say no to me. I almost smile. "Bella, could I speak to you alone?" I ask swiftly.

"You're about to make my life harder than it needs to be, Alice," Edward warns through his teeth. "I'd really rather you didn't."

"This isn't about you, Edward," I shoot back.

He laughs. If I could, I would blush now. I insist,"It's not. This is a female thing."

He frowns.

"Let her talk to me," Bella tells him, her curiosity evident.

"You asked for it," he mutters. He laughs again - half angry, half amused - and strides out of the garage.

I put on my dejected face. It is easy to manipulate and act after so many years of practice and Jasper did teach me a few tricks. I walk towards my Porsche 911 Turbo, it still manages to make me swoon. So pretty. I sit on its hood. Bella follows me, and soon leans on the bumper of Jasper's Cadillac, a rarely driven car. Jazz prefers bikes. I move to curl up next to her, and ask in a sad, depressed voice, "Bella?"

She is immediately worried. My conscience eats at me for doing this, but stops when reminded that Vegas can barely offer what I can, and that Bella will be thanking me soon enough. "What's wrong, Alice?" She asks, while wrapping her arms around me in an attempt to comfort me.

"Don't you love me?" I question in return, miserably.

"Of course, I do. You know that."

"Then why do I see you sneaking off to Vegas to get married without inviting me?"

"Oh," She mutters, she did not see that one coming. _Of course she didn't._ "You know how I hate to make a big deal out of things. It was Edward's idea, anyway."

"I don't care whose idea it was. How could _you _do this to me? I expect that kind of thing from _Edward, _but not from you. I love you like you were my own sister."

"To me, Alice, you _are _my sister."

"Words!" I growl. After having over several decades to practice my acting, it is not hard for me to pull up any form of reaction. I should really try acting as a career.

"Fine, you can come. There won't be much to see."

I continue to grimace.

"What?" She demands.

"How _much _do you love me, Bella?"

"Why?"

I stare at her with pleading eyes, my long black eyebrows slanting up in the middle and pulling together, my lips pout, trembling at the corners. It is a heart-breaking expression, a.k.a my pleading stance.

"Please, please, please," I whisper, loud enough for her to hear. "Please, Bella, please - if you really love me… Please let me do your wedding."

"Aw, Alice!" She groans, pulling away and standing up. "No! Don't do this to me."

"If you really, truly love me, Bella."

She folds her arms across her chest. "That is _so _unfair. And Edward kind of already used that one on me."

"I'll bet Edward would like it better if you did this traditionally, though he'd never tell you that. And Esme - think what it would mean to her!"

Another groan. "I'd rather face the newborns alone."

"I'll owe you for a decade." I promise.

"You'd owe me for a century!"

My eyes light up this is easier than I expected. "Is that a yes?"

"No! I don't want to _do _this!"

"You won't have to _do_ anything but walk a few yards and then repeat after the minister."

"Ugh! Ugh, ugh!"

"Please?" I bounce up and down at my victory. "Please, please, please, please, please?"

"I'll never, never ever forgive you for this, Alice."

"Yay!" I squeal, clapping my hands together.

"That's _not _a yes!"

"But it will be," I sing.

"Edward!" Bella yells, stalking out. "I know you're listening. Get over here." I continue to clap at my triumph over Edward.

"Thanks so much, Alice," Edward says acidly, coming from behind her. Edward looked worried, and Bella just threw her arms around him and buried her face on his chest. I briefly wondered if she was crying.

"Vegas," Edward promises to her, in a meant to be whisper.

"Not a chance," I announce, gloating. "Bella would never do that to me. You know, Edward, as a brother, you are sometimes a disappointment."

"Don't be mean," Bella says, "He's trying to make me happy, unlike you."

"I'm trying to make you happy, too, Bella. It's just that I know better what will make you happy… in the long run. You'll thank me for this. Maybe not for fifty years, but definitely someday." In fact I _did _see her thanking me. Not sure in what context, but she _does _thank me.

"I never thought I'd see the day where I'd be willing to take a bet against you, Alice, but it has arrived."

I laugh. "So, are you going to show me the ring?"

Bella grimaces slightly. Ignoring her, I grab her hand…No ring!

"Huh. I saw him put it on you… Did I miss something?" I ask. I furrow my brows, and concentrate. I see brief images of Bella in her gown (a very beautiful gown, I'm a much better wedding-planner than Rose!), Mr. Weber the minister, everyone present. "No. Wedding's still on."

"Bella has issues with jewelry," Edward explains.

"What's one more diamond? Well, I guess the ring has lots of diamonds, but my point is that he's already got one on -" I babble excitedly.

"Enough, Alice!" Edward cuts me off rudely, glaring. "We're in a hurry."

"I don't understand. What's that about diamonds?" Bella asks.

"We'll talk about it later," I promise. I move onto more pressing details, the important ones. "Edward is right - you'd better get going. You've got to set a trap and make camp before the storm comes." I frown, nervously. Something just doesn't add up in my visions. Stinking dogs, stupid, stupid, _stupid, _half-breed specie which I was never born as (turns out I can only see visions of those 'breeds' which I was born into or am. Like vampires and humans, but not half-breeds like werewolves). "Don't forget your coat, Bella. It seems . . . unseasonably cold."

"I've already got it," Edward assures.

"Have a nice night," I bid them farewell**. **

_I get to plan their wedding, _I grin.

* * *

**A/N: **I kinda hate it. I don't think I got Alice that well in character. This is my first Twilight fic, so forgive me for that. Review.


End file.
